


Wet

by Kinetic Love (kineticlove)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body fluid kink, Creampie, Foreplay, Kinky sex, M/M, Masturbation, NO pissing or goldenshowers here lol, Nasty Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wet Sloppy Sex, Wetness Kink, deep-throating, enema, hornytease!Haru, makoharu - Freeform, pervert!Makoto, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kineticlove/pseuds/Kinetic%20Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru loves water. Everybody knows that.<br/>But actually, what he really loved about water, was something in particular... which only Makoto really knew about.</p>
<p>A super kinky, naughty fic because we can only imagine what kind of hot wet sex goes on between these two boys. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I've written and posted on AO3 and the internet in general, and it just has to be pure smut.  
> Not to mention, my fic tags look like tags in a porn video site. /laughs  
> Hope it will be 'decent' enough and worth your time to read tho.

_Water_. Haru loves water; Everybody knew that. He loves swimming, taking long baths, hydrating himself whenever possible.

But actually, what he really loved about water, was the particular feeling of wetness...

And only Makoto really knew what _that_ meant.

 

 

Haru loves the lewd fluid sounds resonating in his room; a loud  _slurp_ ,  _spit_ , and a  _slap_.

All in sequence, Makoto slurps his own saliva, collecting the wet liquid mess in his mouth. He then spits the slimy substance into Haru’s gaping hole, making sure to slather the puckering pink flesh with wetness. Finally, with a firm hand he abruptly slaps Haru’s right ass cheek, causing the juice to splurt out of his hole as it makes a rude loud noise. Makoto slips in his two thumbs, widening the sloppy ring of muscle, and repeats the sequence again and again until Haru’s knees give in and slump to the ground.

 

“ _You really love these wet sounds, don’t you, Haru…_ ” Makoto teasingly voices through a smirk.

 

Just as in water, Haru simply can’t get enough of the feeling of wetness, even in sex. It started out as a slow, gradual discovery of Makoto's, accumulated from his observations of their nights of foreplay.

 

 

It all started out when they ran out of lube one night. The two frustratingly horny boys were in no way going to stop in the middle of foreplay to fish around for some home-alternative lubricant, much less make a run to the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle. Instead, Makoto had animalistically spat into Haru's throbbing hole, rushing to fill it up with his own sloppy member. Needless to say, the sex was raw and oh-so hot.  
That night, Makoto had observed a new spark in Haruka's eyes; a strange lustful look of satisfaction.

 

Since then, Makoto started to take note of this observation.

With those eyes, Haru would happily swallow his cock deepthroated, especially when Makoto was basically fucking his face, pumping saliva into a warm bubbly mess out of his mouth.

Other times it was when Makoto couldn't help but cum inside Haru's ass, creamy sperm filling him up.  
With that particular facial expression, Haru would let the milk soak inside him before he would gape his hole and erotically show Makoto his mess inside of him.

 

Sloppy saliva-strung kisses..... Slippery lube spilled over their bodies..... Steamy sex in the bath tub..... Sperm, saliva, and sweat all over the god-damn place.

 

It had become something Makoto did not only observe, but something he _knew_ for sure.

Makoto had gained a new sense of confidence and satisfaction having discovered this.  Now he knew how to really drive Haru to the edge and he too derived so much pleasure from this.

 

 

“ _Makoto……_ ” Haru huffed out desperately, as he descended on fours positioning himself enticingly.

 

His cock was hard, flushed in red, and leaking with pre-cum. Makoto reaches out for the bottle of edible vanilla-flavoured lube by his side and takes a swig of it, spitting it harshly at Haru’s balls. The viscuous fluid dribbles down from his balls onto his rock-hard dick. It’s glistening and twitching and Makoto decides to move on to give Haru what he really wanted.

 

Once again taking the flavoured substance in a bottle, he squeezes a generous amount all over his thick member, making sure to coat it with extra wetness. In a swift movement he slams the solid muscle into Haru, eliciting a sweet loud moan from the smaller boy.

“ _Mako–aaaahhh~!_ ”

 

With no reserve, Makoto quickly slips out his cock halfway and then slams it again into Haru’s sweet spot. Simultaneously slop gushes out of Haru’s entrance, warmly soaking where they are connected. It sounds wet and sloppy and Makoto knows just how much Haru loves that noise.

 

“ _Did you hear that Haru_?" 

Makoto slams his cock in again aiming at Haru’s prostate.

 

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh!_ "

Haru gasps in a pleasured response.

 

” _What’s that Haru?_ “

Makoto sexily but sweetly whispers into Haru’s ear, sending chills down his spine.

 

” _Makoto………….. more……_ “

Haru is whimpering needily. The look on his face is unusually hungry and desperate.

 

Makoto flips over Haru onto his back and spreads his legs wide apart. He fumbles for the bottle of lube and uncaps it, pouring the sweet fragrant liquid all over Haru’s body, emptying the bottle to its last dollop. With his large warm hands, he spreads and massages the lubricant around his chest, sliding repetitively through his hard nipples.

The brunette leans forward and sticks out his tongue at Haru. It’s juicy red and sloppy with saliva. He gives him a naughty smirk and then laps his tongue all over Haru’s nipples. They feel so slick and soooo good.

 

” _Mmm… Sweet…_ “ Makoto playfully comments as he locks eyes with the dazed boy under him.

 

Haru swells with pleasure and he lifts himself up and fills Makoto’s mouth with his warm tongue. As they hotly make out in passion, Makoto enters him again and decides to pick up the rhythm. From thrust to thrust, he quickens the pace, amplifying lewd smacking sounds from their hot bodies. The loud noises make the sex feel hotter and with this feeling, Makoto moves even faster and deeper into Haru.

 

” _Tch–! Haruuu…. you feel so good…._ “

 

Makoto groans and mumbles in ecstasy.The wet warm pleasure, the naughty noises, being deep inside the love of his life; the moment just felt so amazing. And seeing how Haru was arching his back and letting himself go wild was enough to bring him to the brink of release.

But he tried to keep himself levelled, wanting to drag out the moment of pleasure as long as he could.

 

However, as for the other male–

” _Mm–Ma-Mako- ah-AHHHHHHH!!!_ “

 

The blue-eyed boy screamed in ecstasy as he peaked into a strong orgasm, cumming all over both of their chiseled abs.

 

” _Shit!– Haruuu!!_ “

Makoto could no longer contain himself at the sound of Haru’s unusual loud scream and the sight of his face painted in un-withheld indulgence as he splurted his semen.

His own seed warmly splattered all around Haru’s inner walls as he shivered from the strength of his ejaculation.

 

With clouded eyes, Haru took in the sight of his lover engulfed in the strong sensation. How he loved this man and how he loved seeing him in this euphoric state.

Makoto finally collapsed onto the smaller-framed boy, muscles finally relaxing from all the intensity.

 

” _Makoto….._ “

 

” _Yes Haru?_ “ the other boy managed to reply tiredly.

 

” _Now I’m wet all over…_ “

 

Ah, there it is. Makoto knows this look on Haru’s face way too well as he says those words.

That particular satisfied glint in his eyes… he knows he loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! They really fuel me so I decided to write some more chapters even though this was supposed to be just a oneshot.
> 
> This time I tried to make it less pwp (even though that's really essentially what it is) and tried to throw in a 'storyline' and fluff. I also tried to make the two seem more in character since in the first chapter it was really just one-dimensional sex lols  
> Note: Imagine the water hose in this story like those garden hoses that are basically just a thin simple tube. /laughs
> 
> It feels like my writing style is a bit different in this chapter compared to the first. Please let me know what you think

It's a late summer afternoon in Iwatobi High School and the two highschool boys are out in the heat roaming the school grounds with hoses on hand. Today was their class section's turn to clean up the school and to tend to its exterior.

" _Nanase and Tachibana - courtyards and gardens_ " was chalked onto the blackboard amidst a list of names and areas of assignment. Good thing they were assigned to the task together, though it was just really an unspoken rule which the whole class knew. The two just had to always come as a pair. It was fact that they worked the best together and only Makoto really knew how to communicate and understand Haruka in a way that no one else could, whether it be inside or outside of their class. It was just much more convenient for both the class and the duo to be paired together every time there was collaborative work involved.

 

 

The pair had been working hard, sweating it out, watering the patches of greenery throughout the school grounds. They worked quick and efficiently and now the only place left to tend to was the one they least wished they had to deal with. It was the dark, abandoned patch of land linked to the back of the main building. Originally designated as a garden, it had grown out with neglect and became a dark, eerie plot of hostile vegetation, notoriously known for all sorts of rumors. Apparently students have disappeared there. Apparently it was a hotspot for suicide. Apparently a strange creature lives there. There were just so many strange rumors about it though Haruka couldn't care less. Makoto on the other hand... was restlessly twitching with nervousness as they approached the area.

 

_"Ne, Haruuu-Maybe we should, uh, ask for some help I don't think we can water this area alone It's too much work on our own"_ Makoto rambled on nervously, clenching tightly to the hoses as he followed cautiously behind Haru's back. 

Haru halts, turns around, looks Makoto in the eye, and gives a small reassuring squeeze to his hand. " _It's okay... I'm here._ " he gently whispers to his worried boyfriend.  
That alone eases away Makoto's distress and soon they are comfortably strolling hand in hand through the walls of vegetation.

 

Hooking up their hoses to camouflaged faucets, the pair gets back to work as they start watering the tough greenery around them. Makoto sweats profusely not just due to the heat and the hard work, but also from his increasing nervousness as they work their way deeper into the area. Haruka on the other hand is calm as can be. Makoto glances at his partner and catches a beautiful moment; Little sun rays peeking through the thick tree branches, reflecting gently on Haru's dark ebony hair. A focused yet tranquil expression worn on his face, and tiny speckles of sweat glittering on his forehead. Slender hands guiding strokes of water flow, lean legs making feather-light paces through the grassy ground. It was such a mundane scenario with such a mundane task... Yet the moment was illuminated with Haru, and that made all the special difference. It was simple yet absolutely beautiful in Makoto's eyes and he couldn't help but think of how much he was deeply in love with his object of attention. The eerie forest atmosphere had now magically turned into an enchanting, romantic garden as he focused and observed his loved one.  The boy had no idea how much he could cause him to feel. Just watching him was enough to stir so much emotion within. Oh, how he truly, truly, truly adored the boy.

Sinking deeper into his thoughts, mesmerized by the sight of his beloved, every frame of movement from Haru brought him deeper and deeper into reflection; The way he wiped the sweat off his face, the smooth, swift turning of his head towards him, the moist parting between his lips widening, sweet little mouth forming words to say, a warm voice traveling into his ears with a message--

_"Makoto... something fell on your head..."_

 

_"...Huh?--"_ Makoto snaps out of his trance, only to feel a slimy little presence hanging by the tips of his bangs. A tiny head pops into his vision from his left eyebrow in close-up-- _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_  Makoto shrieks in terror and disgust. Swatting away the tiny creature from his face in panic, he carelessly loses control of the water hose causing surges of water to fly around in all directions.

 

_"Haruuu!! Is it gone?!! Is it gone??!?!"_ he hurriedly switches off his hose and asks for confirmation as he shifts to his partner, only to see a motionless, completely drenched Nanase Haruka; head down, hose still running on hand, facial expression unreadable.

 

_"Gomen Haru! I'll immediately go get something for us to change to--"_

_Huh?_ Makoto does a double-take on Haru and thinks to himself. Haru shyly peeks through his bangs at his boyfriend, and Makoto catches a blush of pink on his cheeks.

_Ah, I see..._ Makoto confirms to himself. Oh, how he can read his boyfriend too damn well. Something inside Makoto starts to shift as a malicious grin escapes. His panic and fear completely fades into perverted mischief.

 

He boldly approaches Haru and grabs the running hose out of his hand. In surprise Haru shifts to his boyfriend but Makoto gives him a sinister smile. At that same moment, he aims the hose directly at Haru, splashing the surge of water straight at him and continuously doing so to soak him as he pushes him down to the grass. Makoto straddles him in his stance, water still aimed at Haru.

_"Makoto!!!"_ Haru shouts as he crouches on his side away from the pressurized stream.

_"Gomen Haru..."_ Makoto shuts the hose off. He holds his usual, kind expression.  _"I just couldn't help it..."  
_ That gentle expression vanishes as he pins down Haru. Just as the atmosphere had changed from eerie to romantic, a sudden change of atmosphere occurs as tension fills the air around them. Large hands sweep through the smaller boy's torso and a slight tug on the summer uniform shirt snugly reveals little pink nipples.

_"Look Haru, your shirt is drenched..."_ the brunette whispers. At this point Haru is still caught in shock by Makoto's actions, unable to muster a response to the whole situation. However, his boyfriend knows _exactly_ what he wants. In fact, he wants it so bad his pants are tenting up as Makoto continuously tugs on his shirt, building friction between the wet fabric and his erect nipples. He tugs, and he tugs as he looks at it up close, watching the nubules swell and graze the cloth with friction. With a satisfied smirk he keeps tugging and tugging, taking in the delicious sight while Haru squirms in excited embarrassment. Makoto peeks at Haru's face and sees that he is huffing, face flushed crimson, pupils blown out, and _ah, there it is_. That particular look on his face.

 

Fueled with that expression, Makoto feels an even darker shade of mischief stirring inside of him. He once again picks up the hose and Haru shifts in surprise. Before he could react in any other way, Makoto once again switches on the hose and points it directly at the startled boy's chest, running the stream through nipple to nipple repeatedly. The pressure of the water stream feels so damn good and Haru's nipples are so damn hard and erect. At this point, he is completely turned on by his boyfriend's perversions and he feels the moisture of pre-cum building beneath his boxers. Makoto too is so aroused by the erotic sight of the other boy and his erection is throbbing and almost painful. He shifts his gaze to Haru's tented trousers and sees that they need attention. Makoto swiftyly redirects the pressure of the water stream, pressing it onto Haru's hard-on. Haru can't help but moan as Makoto directs the stream up and down his throbbing cock. Satisfied with his reaction, Makoto finally shuts off the hose. Immediately Haruka misses the pleasurable pressure on his body but before he could say anything, Makoto muses a sly comment.

_"Haru-chan, I haven't even touched you with my hands yet."_ Makoto flashes a light-hearted smile as he teases. The whole situation starts to irk Haru a bit as he loses his patience and so he decides to take matters into his own hands. He starts to seductively unzip his pants and he turns around in time to show his perky ass through soaked briefs to Makoto as he bends to take off his pants. He gets on fours, waves his ass enticingly, and hooks a finger on his briefs. Starting from the side of his right cheek, he slowly slides his finger down, giving a sneak peek of his tight hole, then sliding further down to expose his enticing balls.   
" _Seems my underwear is soaking wet too..._ " Haruka concludes.

 

Makoto swallows hard at the arousing display before him. He almost loses his composure as he peels off Haru's briefs, exposing moist, supple rounded cheeks. God damn did he want to taste them, bite on the beautiful flesh and dive his tongue into Haru's tight hole. He knew how Haru loved it when he fucked him with his tongue, saliva sloppily dripping all over the place. But there was something in Makoto's mind which kept him from just diving into indulgence...

 

He gently started rubbing the puckering flesh, inducing needy moans from his lover. Slowly he worked his thumb in, pushing gently, opening him up. In no time Haru's hole started to open into a delicious, welcoming gape, and Makoto couldn't help but salivate while looking at it, his cock aching desperately at how appetizingly lewd it looked. Wanting to widen it up even more, he inserted his index finger and slowly started pumping them around, widening the gap. He hastily unzipped his own pants, finally freeing his own erection from the side of his boxers. Makoto just couldn't keep his composure any longer, causing him to vigorously pump his arousal as he played with the hole. Seeing Makoto jack himself off turned-on Haru even more, and soon he too was stroking his own cock, hungry for release. The intense pleasure made Haru quiver and gape wide enough for Makoto to just ram his dick into the warmth, but the perverted desire in his mind took a hold of him.

Slipping out his fingers from the warmth and swiftly taking the now opened hose head, he positioned the current right onto the entrance of Haru's hole to flood his insides up with the water he loved so much. The unexpected intrusion brought Haru to shock and caused him to tighten up and slump his upper body onto the ground. _"Ma-Makotooo!!! AH-ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_ Haru cried as the trapped water pressure pushed on his prostate, driving him into an intense orgasm, water violently splurting out of his ass while his own silky cum sprayed across his abs and thighs.

 

Makoto could not hold it any longer as he jacked off to the sight before him. He too was nearing climax when Haru turns to him and gets on his knees, dilated eyes and a salivating open mouth presented to him.

_"Let me drink you up..."_ Haru pleads with that particular expression.  
 _Shit._ Makoto thinks. The particular look on his lover's face is enough to make him come. He hurriedly rams his dick into Haru's warm mouth of saliva, pushing deep into his throat.

Seeing the boy's beautiful face fully stuffed with his cock finally makes him explode into orgasm.

"Fuck!!! Haruuu!!!" Makoto loses himself to waves of ecstasy as he watches Haru eagerly gulp down his cum, excess milk spilling on the side of his cheeks. Makoto wipes it off his face with a finger but Haru takes his lovers digits with his mouth and sucks it dry instead. _So hot..._ Makoto thinks to himself.

They both collapse on the ground and Makoto wraps his lover in a warm embrace. Truthfully, Makoto knew how much perverted playfulness Haru enjoyed when it came to water. But times like this it would just surprise him how much lewd things he could enjoy with him. And thank god the place was so secluded! Now he actually really liked this hidden part of the school and perhaps now it could be their new little hideout. Makoto smirks at the thought of it while Haru closer.

 

 

_"What the hell happened to you two??!?!!"_ Their classmates yell upon seeing the two disheveled boys. 

_"Heh... ehh... well, you see..."_ Makoto hesitantly laughs as he scratches his neck nervously, searching his brain for a convincing explanation. 

_"We saw a ghost and we accidentally got soaked in water when we ran away with the hoses.You guys should never go there."_  Haruka answers flatly.

_"EHHH??!!? If even Nanase says so then that place really must be haunted!"_ _"Senpai said the same thing too!"_   _"No fucking WAY are we ever going there!"_ Their classmates gossip in horror.

 

Haruka glances at Makoto. _Ah, yes..._ that'll definitely be their new little 'hideout'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Any comments or suggestions? Would you like another chapter of MakoHaru wet kinkyness?  
> Feel free to throw in some prompts in the comments! As always your comments and kudos are highly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I really wanted to write something kinky. /laughs  
> But really, I would like to start writing more, better fics so I would appreciate your comments. Also, I am thinking of writing more chapters for this so if you would like more chapters of these kinky duo, let me know in the comments and if there are enough people who want it I will write it. ;)


End file.
